Next Great Adventure New Beginnings V2
by Cedues
Summary: this is the AU story of Harry Potter not just his adventures in the mass effect universe but also how he will meet the love of his life and defend the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Next Great Adventure New Beginnings

Prologue

The Beginning, Knowledge and Exile

**The Mass Effect series is the property of Bioware studios and E.A... Harry Potter is the sole property to J.K. Rowling. This written story is not an attempt by me to rip-off these individual's works but to combine both into a great new story. Just a warning there will be depictions of child abuse and gory deaths in this chapter. If you are weak stomached then please leave. this chapter is just a Trail run of the first part of the chapter. the rest will be updated soon. Review and tell me what seems forced, wrong or other problems that you have caught. **

_Earth Sertaer 25th 45,000 AFE "July 5__th__ 100005 after formation of the empire"_

Project leader Aricna Porcet was looking upon one of the last possible hopes for the Prothean Empire. Built on the homeworld of a race of primitives called humans the Prothean science team that resided in a naturally formed cavern on one of the larger islands on this watery planet was building one of the most remarkable things in the known galaxy, a miniature mass relay of unimaginable power. The Prothean people had discovered FTL technology when they discovered ancient ruins created by a race called the Inusannon on the sixth planet in their solar system. Using technology found in these ruins the Protheans had discovered the mass relays and what would eventually be the interstellar capital of their empire, the Citadel. But that was ancient history, now the Protheans were fighting against the greatest threat to organic life, the Reapers. The Reapers had swarmed the Protheans who were living on the Citadel and had harvested them for unknown purposes taking control of the mass relay network cutting off the Prothean's colony worlds before the machines arrived to harvest them. But in the chaos that took place aboard the Citadel an unknown Prothean managed deleted two files from the main archives, both files were about teams that were building mass relays one known as the conduit that would lead the Citadel and the other in this facility that connected to one of the two relays in the sahrabarik system. Now Aricna was looking over a few reports that some of the Eezo harvesting teams had sent in about how some of the primitives that were using biotics of some sort. Perhaps if the science team had anyone that was not studying the relay once it was constructed then Aricna would assign someone to study the primitives. Aricna would never get a chance to get the science team to study the phenomenon. Six years after the relay was officially constructed a disease of unknown origins ravaged the Protheans in the faculty leading to their deaths.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANG ANGA

_October 31 1981._

In a village in England known as Godric's Hollow it was a calm and peaceful night. Small bands of children were roaming the place hunting for candy. One child in particular who was dressed up as a tiger was walking with his mother and father towards a house that was on the edge of the village when the child bumped into a man wearing long dark black robes. The boy looked at the man and after seeing what was inside of the hood the kid let out a loud scream. The robed man took something out of his pocket and whispered something inaudible before a flash of sickly green light flew out of the man's hand and ended the boy's scream. The child dropped to the earth dead. Two more flashes of green light were sent by the robed man at the boy's parents ending their lives. The robed man slowly approached the bodies of his victims kicking them with his shoed foot, the man then proceeded to spit on the corpses. The man then proceeded to walk down the lane he was passing underneath a street light pole when a gust of wind knocked off the man's hood. The face that was revealed was one of a ghastly nature. The head had no visible hair on its top or in the way of facial hair, two silted red eyes that were like a snake glared out onto the world, where the nose of a regular human would be there was nothing. The man readjusted the hood so that it covered up his face and proceeded down the lane until he came in front of two house with a glaring gap in-between them. The man then began moving towards the gap inching closer until he was in right in front of some solid object. The man then made to open something before disappearing entirely. The man reappeared inside a small yard with a few rare plants growing before a small house. The hooded man continued walking until he reached the house's door. Again the man removed something from his pocket the object was a simple piece of wood. Waving the wood in a certain pattern at both the house so that the inhabitants could not escape and the door the man was pleased to hear a small click signaling that the door was now unlocked. The man then reached for the doorknob grabbing hold of it and slowly opened the door. Behind the door was a nicely kept front room with an opened entrance to the family room but standing in front of the stair that led to the second floor was a five foot seven inches man with raven black hair, on the man's face were horn rimmed glasses that cover what would normally be warm chocolate brown eyes. The raven haired man withdrew another piece of wood from his own robes and then pointed it at the intruder.

"I think I know how you found us Voldemort. You got to Peter and he probably turned on us so that he could save his own pathetic life. You will not kill my son."

"James Potter, how lucky of me to find you and your mudblood wife and your vermin of a son. It will be enjoyable to cleanse them from existence. Why don't you surrender to me now and I will help you find a new bride that will be a good honest pure-blood."

"I will never surrender to you. The use of inbreeding is destroying our people, in a few generations there will not be any more of us unless we try marrying outside our bloodlines."

"I see now Potter that I cannot sway you from your beliefs I do hope that you will die easily, Avada Kedavra!"

The same sickly green light from before shot out of Voldemort's wand and towards his opponent who quickly moved one of the couches from the living room into the energy's path, the attack hit the couch exploding it and creating a small fire from its remains. James zigzagged his wand and turned one of the umbrellas into a small terrier dog which then launched itself at Voldemort. The dog bit down on Voldemort's robbed leg making the intruder gasp in sudden pain, Voldemort kicked the dog off his leg and sent another ball of energy at the dog who had little time to dodge before flopping to the ground dead before turning back into an umbrella. In the time that Voldemort was distracted James had thrown several other object before the stairs before turning them into a wall of solid concrete. The snake headed man turned away from the umbrella and back towards his next victim. Voldemort then did something that completely surprised James, the madman twisted his wand making a cracking sound. James turned towards the noise only to find that his concrete wall was now coming right at him. James had little time to move out of the walls way before it came crashing down onto the poor man trapping him completely. After the dust settled from the crash Voldemort continued walking in the direction of the stairs before stopping in surprise as he heard some of the concrete move slowly. Turing around the man looked to see James Potter slowly trying to get to his feet. The insane man smiled turning back to potter and raising his wand he launched a ball of energy at his target. James Potter grabbed his throat coughing up blood from both his mouth and the hole in his throat before falling back to the ground to bleed out. Voldemort now had a smirk of pleasure on his face before making his way up the stairs towards the nursery and his real target.

The walk took Voldemort through a small hallway with disgusting pictures of the family that lived there lining the walls. When he finally reached a door at the end of the hallway with a small sign that read "Harry Potter" the man inched his hand to the doorknob and opened the door ready to fulfil his destiny. Inside was a typical nursery with a dresser for cloths along with a waste basket for diapers next to a rocking chair and bookcase filled with children literature. Standing before the only window of the room was a small crib with the baby who would die this night. But standing in front of the crib was the filth mudblood herself who was a 5 ft. 3 woman with blood red hair and emerald green eyes that promised pain with her wand at the ready and pointed right at him.

"Well mudblood your blood traitor husband is now dead by my hand so that wand of yours won't do any good. Just give me your vermin baby and I won't be forced to kill you."

"You will never take my baby from me you monster. No matter what you will die here today."

"Hah you think that anything you do will kill the great Lord Voldemort? You are sadly mistaken mudblood. At least I can rid the world of your presence."

Voldemort then shot out an Avada Kedavra at the red head hoping to take her out quickly with the attack but to the madman's surprise the woman dodged the attack and threw back a quick blood bursting charm which hit the wall behind him. The attack impressed Voldemort because it was a borderline dark "magic" and he had thought that the old goat's followers would avoid any type of that "magic". He responded with a bone breaker hex that was dodged again by the petite woman the hex hitting the rocking chair making it explode into tiny wood slivers. The red head then threw a nasty spine destroyer curse at her target but it was off target by a few inches hitting the nursery wall. The two "magical beings" continued firing balls of energy at each other for ten minutes before the petite woman was starting to feel "magical" exhaustion set in on her. Seizing the advantage that had been given to him, Voldemort threw one of his most powerful attacks at Lily a horrible heart killer curse. The curse hit the woman and few a few moment it seemed like nothing had happened. Lily suddenly grabbed at her chest before the red head dropped to the ground dead. Voldemort let out a breath that he had been holding and smirked now that total victory for him was now at hand. He advanced slowly over Lily potters dead body and right up to the crib which held his true target. The little boy in the crib had been watching the whole scene looked ready to cry. Voldemort now had a chance to get a good look at the baby, the boy had fuzzes of black hair stating to emerge on his head. The eyes were that of emeralds shining in almost any light. The dark lord was ready to end the greatest threat to his future dynasty and raising his wand launched Avada Kedavra at the child. The sickly green energy flew towards the child before hitting him right on the middle of the forehead. The child let out an unearthly scream surprising the mad man by not dying when the attack hit him. Then all of a sudden a large amount of energy gather in front of the boy before flying back at Voldemort. The energy smashed itself onto Voldemort's body disintegrating it with ease. The dark lord that had threated all of Britain was now gone. The child continued crying the place where the killing curse had hit now held a lightning bolt scar. The child would continue crying until the stooge for the old goat arrived to take the boy to his muggle relative's home at number 4 Privet drive. When the morning of November first 1981 dawned on the small community and Mrs. Dursley went out to get the milk she discovered her nephew on her door step. The giraffe necked woman quickly gathered the boy and the mornings milk in her arms before disappearing into the house.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANG ANGA

_June 5 1985 Dursley house Surry_

The sounds of leather hitting flesh were perfectly audible throughout the home. In the family room where the Dursley's stored the television two human figures one standing holding a belt in its hands the other on the floor screaming in pain. The person on the floor was Freak being whipped by his angry Uncle who was punishing him for disobeying his orders to clean the house. The skin on Freak's back was completely destroyed with blood spilling out of it and hitting the carpet. Along the back there were pieces of skin actually coming off. The fat mustached man then kicked Freak in the ribs making a violent cracking sound that was heard throughout the home. The man then grabbed Freak by the hair dragging the boy over to the cupboard before throwing Freak against the wall inside. The sound of a lock being forced into place was heard living Freak alone in the dark. Freak gingerly ran his fingers over his body making sure that the bones he thought were broken were really. The abuse that he had suffered through the four previous years would continue until his eleventh birthday. Freak took a while to fall asleep but when he did he had a horrible nightmare of sickly green flashes of light.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANG ANGA

_Diagone Alley London July 31 1991_

The moment that Harry and Hagrid entered the alley from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was in awe. The alley was filled with Witches and Wizards of all ages dressed in worn robes looking at the various things that were for sale at the each store. One sign loudly decaled that dragon crap was selling at ten pounds a ton. (30 Galleons) Hagrid had led Harry through the alley until they reached a magnificent white building that held a sign above it that read _Gringotts Bank_. The banks front entrance was marked with large bronze doors. Standing on either side of the doors were two short nasty looking creature decked in what looked to be ancient armor. The pair passed right through the doors and into the bank. The interior of the bank was colored differently than the pure white exterior. It was a gloomy shade of grey that was not very exciting to look at. But scurrying around the main lobby were small beings just like those guarding the door except for that they were wearing banker cloths instead of armor and were working at the various stations. Hagrid gently pushed Harry towards the front station where what appeared to be an elderly goblin was quietly taking stock of a pile of emeralds. The giant cleared his throat attracting the goblin's attention.

"What do you want?"

"We are here to get some money out of this young lads Vault."

"Does this lad have a name?"

Harry looked up at the goblin without fear in his eyes and replied.

"Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin's thin white eyebrows rose at that.

"Lord Potter, perhaps we should move to a more privet place. Before we continue talking business."

The goblin got off his high chair and gestured to Hagrid and Harry to follow. The goblin led the pair off and to the left of the lobby and into a small corridor with multiple doors on either side. The goblin then opened on of the doors before entering the office with harry and Hagrid close behind. The office was beautifully decorated with many large weapons adorning the walls. On the far side of the office was a magnificent mahogany desk with an equally great chair behind it. Above the desk was what appeared to be a family tree that was labeled Potter and below it was a translated Latin phrase that read. "_Fortune favors the bold_." The goblin went over to a cabinet and withdrew a knife and a small bowl before setting both on the desk.

"Now then mister potter will you please come here and hold out your hand"

Harry stepped forward and gave his hand to the goblin before pulling back in pain from a sudden swipe. Blood spilled out of Harry's hand before falling into the bowl. The blood in the bowls water darkened before a name appeared that said Potter. The goblin looked quite pleased at the result before taking his seat.

"It seems that you are indeed a Potter. My name is Holberc and I am the one in charge of your family's fortune.'

"My family was rich?"

That got the goblin laughing. He took out a glass and what appeared to be a fine wine of some sort and pouring a glass.

"Rich, just rich? Your family was more than just rich. In fact you are one of the most wealth individuals in Europe."

"Really? No one ever told me about my family, I lived with my aunt and uncle."

The sound of the glass that the goblin was holding dropping to the ground and breaking reverberated throughout the office.

"You were sent to where!

"To my aunt and uncle's, sir." Harry said in fear. Meanwhile Hagrid was twit tiling his thumbs and avoiding the goblin's pissed face

"This is unacceptable! You were never supposed to be sent there. I promised your parents that you would be given to the correct people if they died."

"Who was I supposed to take care of me?"

"You were originally to be taken in by your godmother Alice Longbottom. But after she and her husband were attacked by the Lestranges two nights after you and your parents. If Mrs. Longbottom could not take care of you then you were to be raised by Andromeda Tonks. It was stated in your parents will that you would never be sent to the Dursley home."

"Well I was raised by the bastards. I was abused by them for most of life."

The goblin grew death still and his facially features show uncontrollably anger. Hagrid looked down at the floor ashamed for some reason.

"We will find a way to free you from those_ Galtrin_ as soon as possible."

Harry could see that the goblin was being truthful and sat back in his chair a little happier.

"Thank you Holberc. I believe that you are being honest to me please call me Harry from now on. Can we get back to business?"

It took a few more moment to calm the goblin down before he returned to what they were talking about before.

"Now Harry, we do need to talk about your lordship and how you want to have your accounts managed by Gringotts."

"I have a lordship?"

"Oh yes you do. You are Lord Potter which is a part of your government's Legislative branch called the Wizengamot."

"Does that mean that I am royalty?"

"It does to a certain extent and only in our world not in the mundane world. But how do you want me to handle your accounts?"

"Invest in mundane businesses. They come out with plenty of new ideas every year."

"Which ones?"

"You choose."

"Alright. We will try to find profitable companies to invest in. now Lord Potter here is your signet ring for House Potter. With this ring you can prove to any adversaries that you are technically a Pureblood."

'What is a pureblood?"

"Purebloods are the highest social class in Magical Britain. They control vast monopolies on certain enterprises such as the potions market which is owned by the Greengrass family. They usually are very snobby and do not get along with others that are not purebloods."  
"Why is that?"

"Most purebloods believe in an idea called blood supremacy. Basically it means that pureblood are superior in every single way and that a pureblood family should keep the bloodline pure."

It took harry a moment to figure out what Holberc was implying before his face grew disgusted.

"Why in the hell would anyone want to do that?"

"Purebloods are very strange in their reasoning Harry."

"Still that is really disgusting."

"I agree. The Beljuck people have always had a problem with incest."

"Beljuck, what is a Beljuck?"

"It is what my race is called. Did you honestly think that we call ourselves goblins?"

That question led both Harry and Hagrid to blush in confirmation at the question. Holberc shook his head in resignation but moved on with the conversation.

"You will most likely face opposition from the purebloods because of your own blood lineage especially those who supported Lord Voldemort. That reminds me."

The beljuck got off his chair and made his way over to a small safe that was behind the desk. He then opened the safe and withdrew a small key and a pouch before returning to the desk and chair.

"Here we have the key which belonged to lord Voldemort's family vaults, now it is yours. And here is a pouch to carry your keys."

"How in the bloody hell did I get a free vault key?"

"Not just a simple key. You also won several safe house that the dark lord owned."

"How did I get this?"

"Simply put you won the key by right of conquest. By defeating the Dark lord you received everything he ever owned. It became your property. You will now find yourself 20 million galleons richer. Voldemort had a nasty habit of looting his dead victims vault keys. The only reason that yours was saved was because of your father giving his key to a family friend who held onto it for you."

"And who was that?"

"It's not my place to say. This family friend wished to remain anonymous until they were ready to tell you themselves. Now that all the important things are settled lets go get you're the money you need from your vault, and do remember you can only take out a certain amount of money. If you have any further questions please come and find me when you are not in school."

Holberc got off the chair and led Harry and Hagrid out of the office and down into the dark damp area of Gringotts were the vaults were. It took the group thirty minutes to retrieve the money that Harry would need before he and Hagrid left the bank to do some proper shopping in the alley.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANG ANGA

_Kings Crossing Station London August 31 1991_

In the month since Harry had received his eleven inch Holly Phoenix feather wand from Mr. Olivanders. He had been practicing with it daily. He had already preformed several spells in his home (and on his relatives in order to keep his uncle from trying to repeat the abuse.) and he had studied from his text books with an almost unnatural obsession. He wanted to be powerful for the first time of his life and to be ready for anything the world threw at him. Hagrid had told him about why he was famous and had given him at the end of the shopping day his ticket and how to get onto the platform. So Harry with his trunk and bird cage for his owl Hedwig ran into the wall between platforms nine and ten entering nine and ¾. Harry was greeted by the sight of a multi colored train that was red, bronze, emerald and yellow, who bore a plaque that stated _Hogwarts Express_. Harry made his way through the crowd towards the train and found a place to board before moving towards an empty cabin. Taking a seat in the cabin and opening the bird cage to release Hedwig. Harry took out his potions text book and began to read. He was only interrupted when the train began moving before returning to his book. Harry continued reading getting farther and farther into his book before a gentle knock was heard at the door. Looking up Harry saw a cute brown haired girl with blue eyes that was four foot three and her companion a girl with black hair and brown eyes that was four foot one standing at the door. Harry got up from his seat and opened the door allowing both girls in. The brown hair girl and her friend took the seats across from Harry and after setting their trunks on the rack the girl chipped.

"Hey there my name is Tracey Davis and the grumpy pants next to me is Daphne Greengrass. What is your name?"

"For the last time Trace if you call me a grumpy pants again I swear by Hera I will hex you."

Harry mildly amused by the banter decided to speak up.

"It is nice to meet you Tracey, Daphne. My name is Harry Potter."

Those words made both girls stop and stare at him. Daphne's face then took an unbelieving look.

"You are the Harry Potter, the defeater of You Know Who?"

Harry pushed back the bangs on his forehead showing Daphne and Tracey the scar.

"By the gods! It is him. Nice to meet you as you no doubt know I am Tracey Davis. It is an honor to meet you."

"Calm down Trace can't you see that he doesn't like the fan girl that you are portraying yourself as."

"Sorry Harry. It just so cool to meet you."

"It's ok Tracey. What house are you girls hoping to get into?"

"Well my father was in Slytherin so I most likely will go there myself."

"Yeah right Daph, you have a giant brain so you will most likely get into Ravenclaw with me. What about you Harry?"

"I know that my parents were in Gryffindor so I could be put there. But I also think that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could be an option. I am very studious and very loyal."

"Well I hope you get in Ravenclaw, my older brother is on the Quidditch team as a chaser and he is pretty good."

"Quidditch? Never heard of that before. Is it a sport of some kind?"

"It is the greatest sport in the entire world Harry. It is a game played on broomstick that is full of action."

"Never been really interested in sports. What's it like growing up in a magical household?"

The conversation between the three carried on for the rest of the train ride forging a deep and powerful friendship between these three kids. So involved in their conversation that they did not hear the knocks on their cabin door from three separate people.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGA

_Hogwarts Great Hall September 1rst 1991_

When Harry, Tracey and Daphne got their first glimpse of Hogwarts they were entranced. The structure of the school was that of an old English castle that sat above a murky black water lake. The trio had been escorted to a fleet of small boats by Hagrid where they were joined by a slightly chubby boy that looked extremely nervous for some reason and a bushy haired girl who was rattling on about her study practices. The boat took off slowly gliding towards the castle that was illuminated by thousands of lights coming from the castle and the moon itself. The fleet eventually reached a cave that had a small docking port and two large bronze doors. Hagrid helped everyone off the boats and onto the dock before leading the crowd of kids through the doors and up a tall winding staircase. At the top of the stairs was a middle aged woman dressed in greenish brown robes and holding a roll of parchment.

"The first years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"Alright professor. I will see you in a bit."

The woman then looked at the students.

'Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor McGonagall and I will be taking you into the hall in a few minutes but before I do let's get something clear. Whatever house you are sorted into will become like your family. You will share triumphs and mourn failures. You will learn to stand up for your housemates and they in turn will stand up for you. Now please wait here for a moment while I get the rest of the school ready."

McGonagall walked behind her to a set of large ok doors before disappearing behind her. The silence that followed was broken by an oily voice. That was coming from someone.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter."

Harry turned to the voice and saw three boy approach. The two that appeared to be guards for the third looked to be Gorillas while the boy in the middle had blond hair and grey eyes. The blond then continued to speak.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and now that I look at you I see a weak pathetic half-blood who could have never defeated the Dark lord on his own. Did your mudblood mother have to protect baby potty?"

"Well at least my mother was a new blood. What's the problem, aren't your parent inter-related to one another. Is your father also your uncle?"

That got all the children laughing at the Malfoy heir.

"You think you're so funny scar head. Wait until my father hears about your insult to the Malfoy name."

"I don't have to lean on any one Malfoy. I can fight my own battles. So just bugger off and find someone else to insult."

A scream halted a rebuke from Malfoy making everyone turn in its direction. One of the girls from the group was now pointing at the wall to their left. Coming out of it were pale transparent beings that were flouting along. One of the beings that was dressed like an old church fryer turned to the children and smiled happily.  
"Hello there children. Welcome to Hogwarts I hope to see you in my former house which was Hufflepuff. I am the Fat Fryer."

"Oh calm down Thomas you will get your share of the crop just like every other year."

A gloomy ghost said looking at the children. When his eyes fell on Harry a sudden urge to protect this child came over him. Harry was staring at the ghost, he was wearing an old outfit that proclaimed that he was part of the noble class. But what was really odd was the bloodstains that were dripping off of him. Harry was just about to ask the ghost something when the oak doors opened again bring the professor back into view.  
"Shoo all of you."

"Of course Professor we will be on our way."

The bloodstained ghost then led the others away through one of the walls.

"Follow me children, keep up."

A line of kids soon formed behind the professor who was leading them towards the great hall. The inside of the hall was remarkable with the ceiling looking like the sky outside. There were five table in the vast hall one at the front of the hall and the other four laying in the middle, each table was decked out in the colors of a certain house with the one farthest to the left being Gryffindor and the one to the right was Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff where in the middle right next to each other. In front of the head table was a stool and on the stool was an old moldy hat. The man in the middle of the head table looked to be over a hundred with snow white hair falling over his gaunt face. Glasses of an unknown make where standing in front of two sapphire blue eyes that were looking out at the new students. Professor McGonagall made her way to the stool and unrolled her parchment. But not before the hat suddenly unfolded a mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty. But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me you can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There is nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I am a thinking cap!"_

The hall burst into applause at the conclusion and Harry swore he saw Professor McGonagall roll her eyes before continuing to look at the parchment.

"Hannah Abbot."

A short blond haired girl with two pigtails ran up to the stool before McGonagall put the hat on her head. A few moment later the hat shouted

"Hufflepuff!"

The girl's robes changed to a yellow color and Badger symbol before the girl rushed off to her new family who were cheering enthusiastically.

"Susan Bones"

Another girl this time with red hair hurried up to the hat before being cover by it.

"Hufflepuff"

Susan walked with assurance to where Hannah was sitting.

The names continued until.

"Tracey Davis."

Tracey looked a bit intimidated. On the train she thought that they were going to have to do certain spells in order to get into a house. She timidly walked to the hat allowing the hat to cover her pretty hair. It took the hat almost a minuet before it shouted.

"Ravenclaw."

Tracey looked relived by the sought and made her way to the bronze and blue table sitting next to a boy that appeared to be her brother.

The names continued with each person being sent to different table. Asshat Malfoy was sent to Slytherin in an instant along with his gorilla bodyguards and a pug faced girl. Daphne was sent to Ravenclaw after half a minute of debate by the hat. The bushy hair girl whom he learned was named Hermione and the nervous boy Neville were both sent to Gryffindor Harry waited patiently and clapped for nearly everyone before his name was called out.

"Harry Potter."

The hall erupted into whispers with almost all the teachers turning to look at him. One of them who looked to be a spiteful man with greasy black hair and creepy black eyes glared at Harry. Dumbledore watched with intense interests his eyes twinkling softly. Harry moved forward and sat on the stool allowing McGonagall to put the hat on his head.

"_Interesting, very interesting. A boy with a hidden cunning streak. Now that is new, I haven't seen that for a while. And would you look at that a parsel tongue to boot. You would be perfect for Slytherin. But I also see a hunger for all things knowledge. But what is this bravery and stubborn loyalty that is extremely rare in an individual."_

_"Just please put me in Ravenclaw with my friends."_

_"Just Ravenclaw, my boy you will be great there, you will become one of the greatest researchers of our time. I agree you will fulfill your potential there."_

"Ravenclaw!"

Tracey and Daphne let out a cheer with the rest of the table some of who were chanting "we got Potter." Over and over again. Harry made his way over and sat next to Tracey and Daphne before sitting in between them with a happy face. The trio watched as the rest of the students were sorted before settling for a speech about some door not to be entered and then some food. After the dinner the new Ravenclaw were led to their house dormitories which was near the library. The door to the common room was blocked by a knocker and the Ravenclaws were given the month's password before heading in for a good night's rest.

NGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGANGA

_October 31 1991 Hogwarts._

In the month since the feast Harry had learned a lot in his magic classes. Everything form charms with the jolly Professor Flitwick their head of house. To transfiguration taught by McGonagall who was very stern and straight to the point. Then to potions with one of the biggest pricks that Harry and his friends had ever meet. It was taught by the greasy haired man whose name was Professor Snape who had yelled at the combined Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class on their first day. Harry Tracey and Daphne had welcomed a new person to their group midway through the month. It was the lonely but intelligent Hermione Granger the girl from Gryffindor house who was constantly being picked on by various people. They were all studying in the library for their astronomy class which was held with both houses. When Harry finally decide to ask Daphne an important question.

"Hey Daph, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Harry. What do you want to know?"

Tracey and Hermione were now look at them.

"When we meet on the train why did you say Hera as a curse?"

"That's easy. I am Hellenic."

"What's Hellenic?"

Hermione took the chance to interrupt looking quite surprised by Daphne's admission.

"Hellenic, Harry is the worship of the Greek and Roman gods of the classical and imperial ages."

"That is right Hermione. My family are Hellenics and have been for since our family moved into the British Isles over nine hundred years ago. Are you religious?"

Harry thought back on the few times the Dursley's had forced him to a catholic church. There he had been screamed at by the priest whom the Dursley's had told about Harry's abnormalities. The man had sprinkled Holy water all over him very time in order to free him of demons and sometimes it had gotten into his eyes. He hated church and Catholicism from that time onwards.

"Not really. My "family" tried to get me to be catholic but it failed miserably. I don't know if I can believe in god after my parents were taken from me."

The girls faces soften and Daphne look at him and said

"I am not trying to force you into being what I am Harry. You're my friend and I will respect you for whatever religion you want to be."

"Yeah Harry its ok. The Davis family has always been a Norse family and I don't think that you need to ascribe yourself to just one system. What about you Hermione what is your family."

"Believe it or not I am an Orthodox. My family has been like that for seventy years now. I am open to new religions and I find it fascinating that two of my friends are pagens."

"Really? No religious hatred?"

"Not really Daph. I respect all people for their own choices."

The group fell silent for a second before they each returned to their homework. The group finished just in time for dinner and the quartet made their way down to the great hall where they spit up and headed for the tables. The dinner was excellent Harry had three serving of the mashed potatoes and ham along with a helping of pumpkin pie the halls doors bust open and professor Quirrell ran in panting.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll! Run for your lives! Thought you all should know."

The man then proceeded to faint in the middle of the floor. The hall burst into screams with the loudest coming from Malfoy and the pug faced girl Pansy. The hall was quieted by the sound of a cannon which came from the headmaster. Every student was now looking at him.  
"Now that I have your attention please listen up. Prefect will take their house back to their dormitories forthwith. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon. Now hurry up"

The prefect immediately started to gather their charges up and started marching them out of the hall to the various dormitories. As Harry, Tracey and Daphne were leaving the hall they caught word of a conversation about a Gryffindor who had left the hall to go to a boy bathroom on the second floor for vomiting reasons. The trio slipped away from the crowd to go find the boy. When they hit the second floor's bath rooms they smelt something disgusting coming from the room. Slowly opening the door it seemed that the trio had found the troll.

It was large with grey skin dressed in a woolen jacket and pants. A giant wooden club was in its hand. At the foot of the troll was a pool of blood. Harry could make out a body with carrot red hair that was in the pool of blood. The sound of a small eep made the troll turn in the trio's direction. The source of the sound was Daphne and before the three knew it the troll came lumbering towards them. Harry sent off a quick stunner that hit the troll and did nothing. The troll then began to walk a bit faster and was almost upon them when something happened. Harry in his fear and in his desire to help his friends threw a ball of energy at the troll. The troll let out a gasp and began floating in midair, kept aloft by what appeared to be a small black hole. It was at that moment that the headmaster and Professors Snape Flitwick and McGonagall arrived to fire off four different spells. The spells knocked the troll into unconsciousness falling to the floor as the black hole disappeared. Snape rushed over to the body and quickly identified it as that of Ron Weasley before conjuring a body bag. Professor Flitwick scolded his students and took fifteen points in total from them before sending them back to the dormitories. Once there Harry, Daphne and Tracey left for bed taking a while to fall asleep.

**That is the first chapter completely done. To be honest it was very difficult to write all this with school and being sick with bronqitous and a stomach virus that have been plaguing me for weeks now. Now for those of you wondering what the word Galtrin means it is basically the goblin word for bastards that I thought up on the spot really. I am not really trying to make this a Dumbledore bashing fest. I do believe that what he did to my Harry and the cannon Harry was wrong, his "family" and I do use that word reluctantly were borderline abusive you don't stick a child into a cupboard for any reason but I liked to think that he did do some stuff right as I pointed out with him holding onto the Potter's key for Harry's use later in his life. If Harry seemed a bit OC during the bank scene it was because of finally being told that there will be a way to escape the Dursley's, I know that in real life an abused child would never do something like that, but I wanted to show that not all of the fight had been beaten out of him. I have given more thought to my Natural biotics issue I do remember one review I had that said that a muggle doctor would pick up the element zero nodes in a Wizard or witches body. My theory is that the nodes are so tiny that they are invisible to both the naked eye and all medical devices in the 20th century. As with all technology the devices would eventually get better at detecting these nodes and eventually show them. Natural biotics is an Earth only mutation that is in only a few humans. Technically these humans are a subspecies with enough genetic similarities with regular humans that it would be possible for reproduction so it would be impossible for an alien or a regular biotic human to learn these abilities because you need a certain gene. Which I may point out Liara has because of Harry being her father. I know that the Asari just take genes and randomize them to create a new Asari with nothing being gained from the "father" but I say bullshit. The genes have to do something to benefit the child.**

**If the train color made you mad oh well. I think it is more appropriate to have the train be the colors of all four Hogwarts houses than just a Gryffindor Bias that is really obvious in its design in the books and movies. I decide to against my better judgment make my Harry slightly religious. I have been playing a lot of Crusader Kings two lately which has the option for a Hellenic ruler and I became fixated on the idea so I decide why the hell not it will give Harry something to believe in at the worst of times. I don't think that any religion is better than any other and don't ask what my religion is, I think all religions are in some way flawed and exploited by some people to commit horrible deeds. And as for Ron dying. (Grins) he was a giant somewhat annoying prick that I am glad to do away with. I will get hate for this but I really dislike his character. He's a giant coward and his eating habits are disgusting. That's all for now.**


	2. Update

Update on Next Great Adventure New Beginnings.

again this is just an update to inform you guys and gals that part three for the first chapter is going up soon. i thought that I was going to make the chapter super long covering all of Harry's years in one but I cant do it so you can see where it will end and again leave a review about this and feel free to pm me for further info.

Cedues.


End file.
